1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to claim tag assemblies which have two identification portions and a common identifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Claim tag assemblies are well known and are used for various purposes in a variety of service industries. For example, claim tag assemblies are used in the automotive industry when a vehicle is given to a service department. Claim tag assemblies are also used by valets when parking a vehicle. In addition, claim tag assemblies are used in the retail industry, such as for checking packages, the service repair industry and other service industries, such as for checking coats. All of the claim tag assemblies used in any of these industries have a first identification portion that is attached to the vehicle, package, coat, or the like. The claim tag assemblies also have a second identification portion that is given to the customer. When servicing or parking a vehicle, the second identification portion is frequently attached to the keys of the vehicle. The first and second identification portions have a common identifier such that the identification portions can be matched after separation. This ensures that the customer is receiving the correct vehicle, package, coat, or the like. An example of a vehicle claim tag assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,608.
Each of the prior art claim tag assemblies, however, do not have any promotional indicia, coupons, or the like that would encourage a customer to return to the establishment that serviced the vehicle, parked the vehicle, stored the packages, repaired the product, checked the coat, etc. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a claim tag assembly that adequately conveyed the necessary identifying information while simultaneously promoting an establishment.